


Home Is When I'm With You

by AlisonSilverstorm99



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, In Love Alec Lightwood, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Malec, One Shot, Sleepy Magnus Bane, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99
Summary: A Malec one-shot where Magnus asks Alec to move in with him and Alec's feelings when he wakes up next to his boyfriend and realizes that it's his first morning after having officially moved in.





	Home Is When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, folks!  
>  So I've lately been putting up a lot of one-shots on my Tumblr blog (alecslittlesnores.tumblr.com) and I thought I;d put them up here as well!

Alec squeezed his eyes before opening them slowly to the golden sunlight shooting in straight beams through the curtains of the bedroom. Magnus was still asleep, tucked comfortably into the crook of his neck and looking as beautiful as the Shadowhunter always found him, even when he was asleep. Alec thought that was the peak of Magnus' beauty, when his face was free of makeup and looked so raw and unguarded. He smiled softly at the sight.

It was only then that the events of the previous day began to come to memory in his mind.

_They were spending a rare yet lazy evening on the loveseat, both of them agreeing that they were too tired for anything other languid kisses and cuddles. The sun was just setting over Brooklyn as it cast a dim glow over the room. The warlock was absent-mindedly stroking Alec’s dark strands, apparently deep in thought._

_“Penny for your thoughts?” Alec enquired from his place on Magnus’ lap. His question seemed to snap the Asian out of his reverie. “Oh, it’s nothing. Really,” he said casually, trying to sound nonchalant._

_“Oh, come one, Magnus,” he whined. “You know you can tell me anything.”_

_Magnus sighed and looked at his lover. “Well, I was wondering if you’d like to move in with me? I mean, it’s almost a year since we started dating and you stay here most of the nights anyway. I’ve come to realise that what makes the loft is special is you being in it. I own houses all over the world, Alexander. But they’re all just 'houses', places to recuperate. But you make this place a 'home' because home to me is when I’m with you. The truth is, I didn’t know how lonely I was until I met you,” he finished, his eyes sparkling with hope but also dark with fear._

_The unexpected proposal momentarily crashed Alec’s thought processes as he desperately tried to reboot it. But he could only think of one word._

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

_So he said it._

_“Yes,” he whispered, hoping he didn’t sound too enthusiastic or too dull. He was laughing now, cheeks flushed red from happiness and the thought of living with Magnus. He lifted his head and caught the warlock's lips in his for a passionate kiss._

“Good morning, Alexander,” said a sleepy voice, interrupting Alec’s nostalgic recollection. Magnus had apparently woken up in the time that Alec had spaced out.

“Good morning,” he cooed. “Did you sleep alright?”

Magnus snorted at the question. “Darling, I always sleep best when I have you next to me.” The statement caused Alec’s face to flush pink. Even with his eyes still closed, the warlock smirked.

“You’re impossible.”

“But you love me anyway.”

The Shadowhunter always lost to Magnus when it came to compliments, but he never tired of it. “Fine! You win,” he grumbled and dug deeper into his unbelievably soft pillow.

“We should get up. There are still boxes left to unpack from yesterday, Magnus,” he mused, gently nudging his sleepy boyfriend.

“No, you don’t,” came his reply, muffled my Alec’s neck.

“I don’t?”

Magnus waved his hand, causing small blue sparks to emerge from his fingertips. “Perks of having a warlock boyfriend. Now can we please go back to sleep?”

Alec rolled his eyes fondly. He supposed the world wasn’t going to self-destruct if he spent another hour in bed, just this once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought and if I should do more of these?


End file.
